Mass Fear
by Odd Writer
Summary: Cerberus gave back the body and mind. But it was Alma that gave back the soul.
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

AN: Thought I try this idea. Rated-M for future Violence, blood, gore and possible lemons.

"blah blah blah."-Normal speech

"blah blah blah."-Thoughts

:blah blah blah.:-Radios comm links

{blah blah blah.}-Mental communication

Disclaimer: I own nothing this purely for entertainment and for all those famous 'what ifs'

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Awakening **

* * *

Shepard awoke in an unknown place. She looked around at the surroundings noticing the burnt buildings, fire and what looked like charred human remains and bones on the ground.

This didn't make sense.

She was supposed to be on the Normandy she remembered the unknown ship attack it, and the crew rushing into the escape pods. But Joker was still in the cockpit, that's when she ran their to save him and help him to the escape pod. However her luck wasn't with her that day as an explosion separated her and Joker and threw her away, knowing that he would die she ignored his shouts and ejected the pod.

Then she was spaced.

And she couldn't breath her suit had been damaged. She panicked and clutched her chest and throat while they tightened from the lack of oxygen, and the pain increased before the darkness took her.

_"Is... is this Hell?"_ She thought then looked around. It could certainly pass off as Hell but somehow she wasn't convinced.

But that wasn't enough not to piss her off.

_"What the fuck!"_ She screamed mentally, she didn't deserve this. Yes she may have been a bit of a bitch but she had her paragon moments. She spared the Rachni Queen and her children for Gods sake. But it appeared that whomever was in charge of her fate didn't give a damn.

Cursing loudly she stared/glared at the ground before sighing and raising her head before freezing. There stood before her a bit away stood a little black haired girl wearing a red coat. Shepard couldn't see the child's face her hair obscured it.

Shepard blinked not sure how to handle this thinking this was Hell then why would a child be here? Deciding to figure it out another time the Commander kneeled down so that she was roughly-eye level with the child.

The girl didn't move a muscle she just stared at the older woman, Shepard wouldn't admit it out loud but this child unnerved her. Knowing that the kid won't speak first she decided too.

"Hey, hey what's your name?" She asked hoping to get an answer. None came but the girl did tilt her slightly. Shepard sighed and rubbed her head she should have known this would be difficult. She looked around at her surroundings trying to find out where the child could've came from.

Then the girl spoke: "You need to wake up."

Shepard's head snapped back to the girl. "What do you mean?" She asked frowning.

The girl only repeated the question. "You have to wake up."

"So I'm not dead?" The commander asked, the girl shook her head and as her hair moved Shepard caught a glimpse of her yellow eyes._ "Creepy."_

"Only the body and mind. But not your spirt." Shepard tried very hard to piece that together.

"So I'm a ghost right now?" When the child nodded she exclaimed. "Well that's fu-screwed up." She corrected herself quickly trying to show some manners.

"You may be a ghost but if you awaken now you'll return."

"You sure?" When the girl nodded she asked. "Well before I... wake up. Can you tell me your name?"

The child shook her head sadly. "No I'm sorry I can't tell you anything about me... yet."

Shepard stood up and rubbed her temples and decided to wake up. But she didn't how. "Uh how do I..." She trailed off but when she looked over to where the girl was she was gone.

However she heard the girls voice close-by. "Just close your eyes and follow the voice. And don't fear I'll always be with you."

With no other option the commander did as she was told.

* * *

**Unknown Place**

* * *

:Commander wake up! Shepard!: This was the first thing Jane heard as she opened her eyes.

She was greeted with a room coloured white, an infirmary. It was then she noticed the voice over the speaker. :Good your awake. Listen I know you have questions but were under attack there's a pistol in the locker grab it.: It was a women who was talking.

Deciding that she had no choice and she could hear the sounds of gunfire, she hopped off the operation table and went over to the locker. She found the pistol and said. "This gun doesn't have thermal clip."

:It's an infirmary. Look don't worry you'll find one just head out the doors there.: The women instructed.

Shepard sighed and went out the doors however she stopped as she saw the girl in the red coat standing behind the small barricade. But what really caught Shepard's attention was the thermal clip in the child's small hands, she helping it was for her.

But there was danger as the canisters overhead began to shake violently and rupture, they where going to explode. Before Jane could warn the girl the canisters exploded she ducked quickly shielding her face from shrapnel. Pulling her hands away from her face she looked at the spot the girl was but she was gone. No body or blood. The only thing that proved that she was even their to begin with was the thermal clip that the child held.

Shepard was spooked.

She didn't understand the girl wasn't dead since they're was no body, but she appeard to her in her dream but she said that Shepard was a ghost does that mean she was?

At that moment the women from over the speaker brought her back. :Oh good you found a clip. Quickly put it in the pistol and take cover there's a mech coming.:

Believing it better to think on it later Shepard took cover and sure enough a security mech wondered in. It scanned the room before finding the her, it raised its weapon and began firing. Shepard ducked down as the mechs shots hit her cover their was a pause as the mech reloaded, taking the chance she raised herself up from cover and fired three shots.

The first shot hit the mech arm destroying it, the second and third hit the mechs chest blowing it's circuits causing it to fall before exploding violently. Jane sighed then quickly reloaded before heading through the door it came through.

She encountered two more mechs she quickly took them out with well placed head shots and continued on. She entered a corridor with windows and on the opposite side of them was the girl. The commander ran up to the glass and kneeled to face the young girl. "Don't worry dear I'll get you out of here." Shepard said then started banging on the glass trying to brake it.

However it was reinforced and it simply absorbed the blows thrown at it. Jane only stopped hitting it when the child placed a hand on the glass Shepard did the same placing it over hers. The moment was interrupted when down the corridor behind the girl through the flames appeared a large mech. Shepard's eyes widened and she stood up trying to figure out a way to save the girl. It was then that two men ran into the corridor armed with assault rifles, when they saw the mech they opened fire. Jane looked down to where the girl was.

But she wasn't there.

Again she began to think trying to understand her head was starting to hurt. She jumped when one of the men was thrown into the window killing him. Looking ahead she seen the other man dead and the mech stalking it's way forwards.

She decided to continue on ignoring the bodies laying around and headed through another door where a guard lay dead with a grenade launcher next to him.

:Grab the grenade launcher!: The women shouted.

Shepard did as she was told and picked it up then from below on the other side of the room entered a squad of mechs. As soon as they spotted her they fired, Jane raised the grenade launcher and fired at the group. The explosion hit them perfectly destroying them all with ease however it caused a gas pipe to explode and shoot flames.

:Excellent work now down the elevator.: Jane holstered the grenade launcher and went over to the elevator and activated it. When she was at the bottom she got off and stopped when she realised that the only exit was blocked by the flames.

However the women spoke again. :Just sprint through the flames don't worry your shields will hold.: Seeing no other way through she did sprinted through the flames and sure enough her shields held and continued on her way.

The woman's voice was heard again however this time it was accompanied with heavy static. :Commander... m-mechs... c-c-close-...:

The line then went dead.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Jane asked stopping for a moment. "Hey?! You there?!" Their was no reply other than static. "Shit!" She yelled then started jogging ahead.

Awhile later she ended up on a walkway where she saw a dark skinned man having a firefight with the mechs on the other side. The man then used a biotic pull on a mech and quickly shot it while it was defenceless, Shepard rushed over fireing a few shots off at the remaining security mechs before ducking down behind cover besides the man.

The man raised a brow. "Shepard?" He asked when she nodded he went on. "Huh thought you where still a work in progress. Guess your better now eh?"

"Yeah. Hey listen can you fill me in on everything I woke up as a blank slate." She decided to get answers now rather than later.

"Well do you think we could deal with the mechs first?" He said tilting his head towards the security mechs, seeing no other way Shepard nodded. "Good oh and by-the-way names Jacob."

Together Jacob and Shepard with a deadly mixture of gunfire and biotics easily destroyed the mechs. When they where finished Jacob said. "Right thanks now those questions."

"First: Who are you?" Deciding to learn more about the man.

"My names Jacob Taylor I'm ex-Alliance." He said formally.

"Ok. Now where am I? And what did you mean a 'work in progress'?"

"Your on a research station built for The Lazarus project it was all about bringing you back. Man I remembered when they first you in hear you where just tubes and wires. Miranda did great work." He said looking at her from top to bottom.

Shepard's ears perked up at the name Miranda. "Their was a women who helped me was that Miranda?"

Jacob nodded. "Could be she was in charge of the project." Before Jane could ask anymore questions a voice came from over the radio.

:Check. Check can anyone hear me?: It wasn't Miranda it was a man.

Jacob responded first. "Wilson? That you?" He asked sounding surprised.

:Jacob? Your alive? Oh thank god man you've got to come get me.: Wilson said with fear clear in his voice.

"Calm down where are you?"

:I'm in the network control room where are you?:

"Me and Shepard are in D-Wing."

There was a small pause. :Shepard? How the he-Never mind you have get her out of here. Go through the server tunnels from D-Wing from their you can get too the control room.:

"Will do."

:And Jacob. Be quick I...don't think...I'm alone it's like there's someone watching me and it ain't mechs.:

"Understood where coming stay on this frequency." Jacob said grimly.

Shepard decided to ask. "What was that last part about?"

Jacob looked at her for few moments like he was trying to gauge her reaction before he answered. "I won't lie Shepard things on this station have been... spooky."

Shepard frowned. "Define 'spooky'."

"Well people have been... seeing things. It's mostly the scientists but there's been a few guards here and there. And it's not just seeing things they've been hearing things too and on occasion they felt like they where being watched by someone." Jacob said looking down deep in thought.

Jane took the information with mixed views. On one hand it explained how the little girl kept disappearing on the other it scared her since it meant she could be going mad.

"But I think it's because people have been working on you and since you where dead they must have been... uncomfortable with playing God." Jacob reasoned.

Deciding to go along with it she didn't feel comfortable about seeing a little girl who keeps disappearing. Shepard agreed and they both went on their way.

If they had taken the moment to look back they would have seen a little girl and a man watching them before the lights flickered and they where both gone.

They went into server tunnels as instructed and found some mechs that where powered down. "Perhaps we could sneak past them." Jane said.

As if on cue the mechs powered up and went on the attack, taking cover Jacob yelled. "Or we could just shoot them!" And they did.

They took out the mechs easily and moved on but Wilson shouted over the comm. :Dammit! I've been shot the mechs are inside the room. Hurry up!:

"Let's move." Shepard ordered feeling like her old self leading a squad.

They both soon entered a large room thankfully their where a few mechs but they dealt with them easily it was then they found a man with blood coming out leg, Shepard him assumed to be Wilson. "Oh you made it. Great now help me my leg." He ordered.

The commander rolled her eyes at the man and turned to Jacob. "You got any Med-gel?"

He shook his head. "No. Check the med station mite be some left." Nodding she went over to the wall mounted med station and found some Med-gel.

She came back over and applied it to Wilson's bleeding leg. "Thank you." He said standing up although he didn't sound thankful.

"Wilson what the hell is going on?" Jacob asked him hoping to get answers.

Wilson just shrugged. "Don't know someone hacked all mechs and caused them to turn on us."

"Have you seen Miranda?" This time it was Shepard who asked.

"She's dead." Wilson said.

{He lies.} A voice whispered to Shepard who nearly jumped. "W-what?" She found herself asking.

Wilson looked at her like she was an idiot. "I said. 'she's dead'" His eyes then narrowed but it wasn't at Shepard or Jacob. No he was looking _behind_ them he then pointed. "And who the hell is th-"

He didn't finish the sentence as what Jacob and Jane could only describe as: A red ball of biotic energy. Struck him in the face throwing him off his feet and falling heavily on the floor.

Both quickly unholstered their weapons and aimed from where the ball came from. But there was nothing their.

"Shepard is he..." Jacob motioned to Wilson not taking his eyes off from the doors. Jane went over to Wilson and looked at the damage, and was shocked when she found that the mans entire face was blown off showing his grinning blood red skull.

"He's dead." She confirmed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be it wasn't your fault it was..." Jacob trailed neither of them knew what had happened they didn't even know they where being followed. "Come on the shuttles arn't far from here." He then began heading out with Shepard slowly following behind.

However Jacob suddenly stopped then turned to her and said. "Look I feel like... I should be honest with you right now."

Shepard frowned. "What do you mean?" He shifted feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Well right now do you trust me?"

She shrugged. "Truthfully? I don't know I thought hiding something earlier but seeing as your about to tell me I think I can trust you some more."

Jacob nodded at that. "Well ok here's what I have to tell you: This station and project Lazarus it was both owned and funded by... Cerberus." He then braced for the hailstorm. But none came. He noticed that she was confused.

"Cerberus? That's sounds familiar." She honestly didn't remember them but she was sure that she came across them.

Jacob rubbed his head and chuckled a bit. "Yeah it should be. When you where hunting Saren you ran across some of our projects and caused some grief by shutting them down."

"Well why Cerberus bring me back if I was being a pain?"

"I don't know. I'm just a grunt I take orders your gonna have to ask the Illusive Man for answers."

"I see." Jane said more to herself. "Well thank you Jacob for telling me the truth."

The man smiled a bit. "Your welcome now c'mon let's get to the shuttles." Shepard nodded and they both went on their way but watching their backs.

They entered a large docking area swarmed with mechs. They quickly took them out before heading to the door for the shuttles. Shepard opened the door and jumped when it reviled a woman standing their, she heard Jacob say. "Miranda! Your alive."

The woman Miranda nodded. "Yes thankfully. Have either of you seen Wilson?" She asked.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah we ran into him but... He was killed."

"Good." Miranda said coldly.

"Bit harsh. I know the guy wasn't nice but he didn't deserve that." Shepard said.

The other woman just looked at her for a moment before saying. "He was the one who made mechs go rogue and attack everyone."

"What?!" Jacob shouted surprised and angry.

"It's true." Miranda went on to explain what had happened and how she survived.

When she was finished Shepard spoke. "Well guess he deserved to die." Jacob nodded not speaking still feeling upset. It was then Shepard decided to say thank you. "Hey Miranda forgot say. Thank you for helping me out if it weren't for you I wouldn't have made it."

The woman just shook her head. "Think nothing of it you would have probely found a way. But your welcome."

Jane allowed herself to smile before asking. "So where's everybody else?" Jacob shrugged and Miranda replied. "Shepard this is the e-vac point. If they arn't here then their dead."

"But what about the little girl?" Shepard blurted out without thinking.

The Cerberus members looked at her confused before Jacob asked. "What girl?"

"The child." When they didn't say anything she went to describe her. "She's white skinned, long black hair that covers her face, wears a red coat and disappears without a trace?"

Jacob and Miranda looked at each other. "Commander this is a military station there's no civilians especially children allowed here. Perhaps your hallucinating it's most-likely nothing to worry about jus a small side affect from the medication."

Shepard rubbed her head. _"A hallucination? So the girls not real? Or where I met her? No. No Miranda's right it's all in my head." _

Jane sighed and said. "Yeah your right must be just side affects."

Jacob didn't look convinced but said nothing, Miranda nodded and gestured for them to follow. "Well lets be on our way the Illusive Man is waiting." And with that they bordered the shuttle.

* * *

** AN: That's that so tell how I did with Alma. She's not supposed to be violent but that will be explained later. **

**So next chapter the Illusive Man and Tali should be fun.**

**Oh and I'll be writing another story for Familiar of Zero, it's a crossover between that and Call of Duty.**

**Review. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 Illusive Man & Tali

AN: Ok chapter 2

Hope ya like it.

Oh and Robo Reader 21: My other story will not follow the canon at all and will have no Saito. It's gonna be totally random.

"blah blah blah."-Normal speech

_"blah blah blah."_-Thoughts

:blah blah blah.:-Radios/comm links

{blah blah blah}-Mental communication

Disclaimer: I own nothing I play with the sand castles in the sandbox

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Illusive Man**

**Tali**

* * *

"So Wilson was the traitor?" The Illusive Man asked Miranda who was standing to attention on the holographic-pad.

"Yes sir." She responded.

"It appears we need to be more... thorough in our background checks." The Illusive Man said taking a drag from his cigarette. Miranda said nothing. "Now tell me how's the commander?"

"Psychically: She's fit and healthy everything appears to be normal from heart rate to blood pressure." Miranda informed him.

"And Mentally?"

"Mentally: Her memories are somewhat jumbled but nothing major to the mission. It's mostly from her childhood and she's been having some minor hallucinations, but I assume that's to do with the medication she's been given."

The Illusive Man blow a puff of some before asking. "What do you mean 'minor hallucinations?'"

Miranda went into a thinking pose. "She... claims to see a young girl in a red coat. She also said she heard a voice that told her that Wilson about me being dead." She began to think.

If she had looked up and wasn't to preoccupied with thinking she would have noticed the Illusive Man had stilled when the girl was mentioned.

He quickly recovered and said keeping his voice even. "I wouldn't worry about it. As you say it's only the from the medication."

Miranda snapped out her thoughts and said. "Of course sir. Shall I call for the commander?" When her boss nodded she left the room.

The Illusive Man sat there deep in thought about what the operative had told him. _"It couldn't be her. Could it?"_ He thought trying to fit the pieces together. _"If it is her, then why is she here? If this child is Al-... The girl. Then we're in trouble."_

He was brought out of his thinking when the holo-pad activated to show a red haird woman standing on it. "Illusive Man?" She asked.

"Commander Shepard." He greeted.

"I was under the impression that meet face-to-face." Jane said sounding a little annoyed.

"Yes well. This is for security reasons people like us need to be cautious after all."

Shepard wasn't buying but nodded anyway. "That's true. But I have questions that I would like to be answered."

The Illusive Man nodded. "Of course please."

"Right first off why did you bring me back?" Shepard was edger to know this.

The Illusive Man chuckled then said seriously. "I think you know why seeing as humanity will soon be up against the greatest threat in its history."

"The Reapers." Shepard guessed.

The man nodded. "Correct glad to see most of your memory's are intact."

"Yeah but you didn't answer my question. Why did you go through all the trouble of bringing me back?"

"We are at war." The Illusive Man began then stood up from his chair. "And the Citadel and Alliance arn't going to do anything which leaves us."

Jane nodded it was true the council didn't believe the story about the Reapers not even when one attacked the Citadel itself. "Thats right but according to Miranda and Jacob you spent 2 years, a lot of money and manpower to bring me back. Wouldn't it be better to train a large army instead?"

The Illusive Man took a drag of his cigarette which kinda annoyed the commander. After blowing out a puff of smoke he said. "Maybe but they're all just soldiers your different. No your special. Your more than just a simple soldier your a symbol." He paused a bit before adding. "I don't know if the Reapers understand fear or respect but you killed Sovereign they must feel something towards that."

Shepard thought over what he said then said. "I see. But that means the Reapers are still coming?" When the man nodded she went on. "Which means something very bad has been happening while I... slept."

He nodded and sat back down. "Correct. While you've been sleeping entire colony's have been disappearing and the one thing they have in common is their all human colonies."

"You think it's the work of the Reapers?" Jane asked.

"I assume but who else could it be." He wasn't asking and she knew this. "I want you to head to Freedoms Progress it was recently attacked take Miranda and Jacob with you."

Shepard raised a brow. "Oh? I don't have a choice in this?"

The Illusive man smiled. "Jane you always have a choice. If you don't believe me then I'll give you it now. Either accept the mission, or walk out that door, take the shuttle and never return. Your choice." He waited patiently for her answer.

Jane started thinking. She had to choose between helping a known terrorist organisation, or walking out heading god knows where.

{I don't like him. But you should take his offer it will help with our own goals.} A voice whispered to her. It was like on the Cerberus station but she recognised the voice.

It was the childs.

The shock must have shown on her face because the Illusive Man asked. "You alright?"

"Yes I was just wondering about what happend to my team." She lied.

The man just looked at her with an analysing gaze before responding. "They moved on. After your death they drifted apart and went their separate ways." If he knew she was lying he must have chose not to press.

"I see." She was happy to know that they moved on but still saddened that they where gone. Well maybe she'll run into them someday.

"Shepard what's your answer."

Taking a breath Shepard gave him the answer. "I accept but on one condition."

The Illusive Man raised a brow. "Interesting what is it?"

"Never call me Jane again."

He smiled smugly. "Deal. Now head outside and inform Miranda and Jacob that your ready to head to Freedoms Progress, the shuttle will take you."

Shepard nodded and without a word more left the Illusive Man to his thoughts. "Guess I'm going to have to dig through old files now." He mused to himself aloud. "And I'll need to have a word with EDI about the precautions." He didn't want think the girl had returned but if she did that meant two things.

She wasn't alone.

And all Hell would brake loose.

_"I'll have to very careful for now on."_

* * *

**Freedoms**

**Progress**

* * *

The shuttle touched down gently on the snowy landing pad. It's doors opened to let the commander and two Cerberus out. The three shivered as the cold, windy weather hit them.

Miranda waved the shuttle away before addressing Shepard. "I think we should head inside first hopefully someone's left."

Nodding her head Shepard entered first building ahead of them. It was someone's home.

"No ones here." Jacob commented before looking around and commenting. "Looks like they got up and left in the middle of dinner."

Miranda took a few moments to look around before adding on her imput. "There's no signs of struggle either. It's like they left on their own free will."

"Let's keep looking, someone's bound to be around here." Jane said earning two nods.

Walking outside the building they heard a voice. "Hostiles detected." Then their was gunfire as the mechs attacked them.

They quickly took the mechs out then Jacob asked. "Why did those mechs attack us? They should have registered us as humans."

"Someone must have reprogrammed them to attack on sight. Which means..." Miranda trailed off.

"Someones still here. Let's move." Shepard ordered rushing ahead with Miranda and Jacob trailing closely behind.

They encountered more mechs which attacked on sight however they where easy to deal with. Heading into another building they encountered a group they where not expecting.

Quarians.

"Stop right their!" One shouted wearing a grey suit and raised his weapon followed by his friends.

Shepard, Miranda and Jacob did the same. Both sides stared each other down each daring the other to fire first.

But a familiar voice from behind the Quarians called out. "Don't shoot Prazza! Put down your weapons!" The purple suited Quarian then made her way to the front and Sheaprds eyes widened at who it was.

"Tali?" She asked astounded at meeting her friend here of all places.

Tali looked at her and jumped. "S-Shepard?" She asked just as surprised. "Is it really you?" She sounded wearily not that Jane would complain.

"Yeah it's me." She said getting over her shock.

The Quarian-Prazza-Chose to speak. "What's your former commander doing working for Cerberus." He sneered each word showing his distaste.

Tali looked at him. "I don't know prehaps we should ask." She sounded both sarcastic and curious.

Shepard rubbed her head trying to word her response right. "Well... After the Normandy burned and after I..." She trailed off but Tali nodded so she went on. "Well it was Cerberus who brought me back they spent 2 years fixing me."

"2 years? No one would spend that much on a single soldier." Prazza said not believing a word.

And once again Tali defened her. "Shepard is more than an ordinary soldier, she's special." Jane smiled at her friend she was happy to see her again. Then Tali looked at Miranda. "Sorry what?"

Miranda frowned. "I didn't say anything."

Everyone looked at Tali confused-they assumed the Quarians where too-"Wait you didn't say. 'You have no idea'?'" Tali asked sounding clearly confused.

Miranda slowly shook her head then began thinking. However Prazza spoke up. "You must be hearing again."

"Again?" It was Jacob said. "What do you mean by that?"

Prazza shrugged. "Don't know every since we got here we've been seeing and hearing things." The three humans shared a look and Prazza went on. "Lights flicker on and off and sometimes the shadows look like their moving. We hear voices whispering from the darkness and then to top it all off, a man and child appear from nowhere and warn to wait, and before our eyes they turn to ash and disappear! Why did Veetor have to come here?"

That last part got Shepard's attention. "Who's Veetor?" She asked quickly hoping the subject would change.

"Veetor is the reason we're here." Tali began thankful for the new topic. "He came here for his pilgrimage."

"Why come here?" Jacob asked.

"He never liked large crowds, city's would be quiet uncomfortable for him but here he could handle. He's always been-"

Prazza cut her off. "Unstable. He should never had come here."

An idea came to Shepard. "Perhaps we could help each other." This got the Quarians and two Cerberus operatives attention. "We need his help he may know what happened to the colony."

"No. No absolutely not we will not hand him over to be interrogated." Prazza said.

Tali stepped between Prazza and Shepard. "Enough. Shepard we can't hand him over we need to take him home but your welcome to use his omni-tool."

When the commander nodded everyone then went their separate ways then Miranda asked as they left the building. "Do you think we can trust them?"

"Tali: Yes. Her friends: Probably not." Jane said receiving two nods and they continued on their way.

They fought more mechs as they passed through each house then Tali's voice was heard over the radio. :Shepard! Prazza and his team rushed ahead, I told them to wait but they wouldn't listen.:

"Saw that coming." Jacob muttered.

"Thanks Tali." The commander said pleased that both of them where still on friendly terms despite the situation.

:No problem Shepard. Oh one last thing there's some drone turrets coming be careful.: The Tali cut the link.

As if on cue the turrets appeared and set themselves up before firing. Shepard and her team quickly took cover. "Reminds me of Eden Prime." She muttered to herself.

Jacob heard her. "Really this seems like a cakewalk."

"No I mean it's just as annoying." Then they fired at them. The turrets where easy to defeat their shields where strong but the constant fire and use of Overload made easy work on them.

As they finished them off they continued on their way fighting off more mechs that crossed them. Then Tali's voice once again come over the radio. :Shepard we've made it to the docks, but Veetor has reprogrammed YIMAR mech it's tearing Prazza's squad apart. Please hurry.: She sounded desperate.

"Just get to cover Tali we're almost their." Jane then turned to the Cerberus members. "Double time lets go!" And they rushed off. Of course the way was blocked by more thrice damned mechs but after dealing with the previous ones they figured out the easiest methods to deal with them.

When they where finished they came upon a huge door that lead to the docks. They could hear the gunfire and explosions from the other side.

:Shepard have you and your... friends take cover by the door and be ready for when I open it.: Tali instructed.

"Jacob, Miranda take positions by the doors." The commander ordered. They obeyed without question and waited. "Tali we're ready."

:One sec.: There was a brief pause before they heard. :Got it.:

When the doors opened Shepard and her team spotted a few of Prazza's teammates fleeing from the cannon of the mech trying mow them down. She watched as they where shot to ribbons and as poor Quarian fell only to be stomped on by the heavy mech then being shot a few more times. It then preceded to fire at the others who retreated to safety.

{They deserved to die. Mother warned them fairly and they didn't LISTEN!} A voice shouted giving Jane a serious headache. It was the voice same from the station.

"Your orders Shepard?" Jacob asked he looking a the YIMAR so he didn't know that she was in pain.

She willed the pain away before giving out her orders. "Right Miranda use your Overload on its shields. Jacob switch to incendiary and be prepared to attack its armour."

Both did as they where told Miranda used her Overload on the large mech taking out its shields. When that happened the YIMAR turned its attention to them the new threat. It's fired it's rockets at their position but Shepard and her team scattered and took cover elsewhere before returning fire. It's shields where still up but they where weaker so that was good at least.

When Miranda's Overload was ready she used it again and that deactivated it's shields. Then Jacob used his incendiary rounds to burn its armour and cause large amounts of damage. The mech was taking heavy damage from the three and couldn't deal with them like it did with the Quarians. Jacob lined his shot and fired the round struck the mechs head causing it to stop moving its arms fell to its sides.

For awhile it stood unmoving before sparks jumped out from the hole in its head then the entire thing exploded into a shower of spare parts.

"Well that was long." Jacob commented.

"Let's get the Quarian." Miranda urged not wanting to stay in the cold weather.

"Yeah let's go." Shepherd said and went into the building that Veetor was hiding in.

When they entered the building they found the lone Quarian sitting down on at computer monitors working on something muttering to himself about 'monsters not going to find him' and something called 'The Swarm'.

"Uh excuse me?" Shepard said trying to get his attention.

No response was heard just his continued muttering and tapping of his fingers on keys. "He's distracted we should turn off monitors." Miranda said earring a nod from the commander who used her Omni-tool to show static.

Veetor stopped what he was doing and stood up from his chair to face them. "Y-your human? How did you escape from the monsters?" He asked tilting his head.

"We where never here." Shepard began. "We came to find out about what happened. Can you tell us anything?"

Veetor nodded. "Yes the monsters came with the swarm... They stole everyone."

"What do you mean monsters?" Jacob asked not understanding.

The Quarian just shook his head. "You weren't here. You didn't but I did. I saw everything." He then pressed a button on the keyboard and computer monitors flicked on showing security footage of the colony.

The footage was obscured by a swarm of beetle like creatures that flew past the screen. When they where out of the way the camera then showed the colonists being transported by insect looking aliens that Shepard had never seen before.

"My god I think those are Collectors." Miranda said astonished that they had proof of their existence on camera.

Jane didn't understand. "I thought the Collectors where a myth beyond the Omega 4 Relay?"

"Oh no their real alright." Jacob said. "But they usually work through a third party, like mercs and slavers. Wonder what changed?"

The others nodded before Shepard asked Veetor. "How come the Collectors didn't find you?"

Veetor jumped after being addressed before calmed and answered. "The girl told me I'd be safe here. Then she said to fix this for you."

"What girl?" Shepard found herself asking but she had a feeling that she knew the answer.

"I didn't get her name." Veetor said sounding sad. "But I know what she looks like. She's wearing a red coat, she has pale white skin, black hair and I think her eyes are yellow." He began to pace trying to remember anything else. So he didn't see the shocked expressions on the humans faces.

Veetor then stopped suddenly and shouted. "Oh no! Did you get her!? Please tell me you found and not the monsters!" He sounded like he was close to panicking.

"Yeah Veetor we got her." Jane said thinking that it wasn't entirely a lie. "She's safe you did well."

Veetor breathed a sigh of relief and started to breath regally. "We should take him with us." Miranda said quickly.

"You can't do that!" Tali shouted entering the room. "Veetor needs to come home he doesn't need an interrogation. But your welcome to take his Omni-tool."

Shepard looked at Miranda who's face showed that she was totally against the idea. Then turned to Jacob who looked back at her. "Your choice commander." He said trying to remain neutral.

_"Chicken."_ Jane thought before saying aloud. "Alright Tali hand over his Omni-tool and take him." She then ignored Miranda's muttering.

Tali nodded. "Thank you Shepard good to see your still in charge."

Jane smiled at her before asking. "Come with me?"

If Tali's mask was see through then Shepard would have seen the small smile on her lips. "I'm sorry I can't I have important work to do." She paused while helped Veetor over to the door but then she stopped and added. "Prehaps when paths cross again I'll take you up on that offer. Until then it was good to see you again."

"Till we meet again good bye my friend." She waved Tali off then turned to both Cerberus operatives. "Call the shuttle lets head back."

Jacob then called for E-vac.

* * *

**Normandy**

**Captains Quarters**

* * *

The commander fell limp onto her bed exhausted. _"Today was really taxing."_ She thought. _"I've been dead for 2 years. Then I'm brought back by pro-human terrorists, join said terrorists, reunite with Tali. And to top it all off I'm being stalked by a ghost child. Yup Cerberus brought me back 100%"_

_"Oh we'll on the plus-side I met Joker and Dr Chakwas again and the Normandy."_

It was then she felt a presence in the room. Moving slowly she grabbed the pistol and turned over pointing it at the intruder.

The intruder was standing by the front door leaning against the wall with his face obscured by the shadows. "How did you get in here?" Shepard asked.

The man made no reply instead he walked calmly towards her. "Stop!" She shouted. "I will shoot you."

But he he kept coming forwards chuckling darkly it was then the light hit his face. He had pale white skin, short black hair, blue eyes. But their where two things that stood out more:

First was his forehead their was a closed bullet hole leaving behind a damaging scar.

Second their was the reddish mist that was coming off his body.

He stopped walking and stood infront of her bed. She still had the pistol pointed at him but considering that their was a wound on his head she didn't think it would work.

The man grinned evily then spoke. "Hello Jane. My names Paxton Fettel we need to talk."

* * *

**AN: Dun dun dunnnnnn.**

**Sorry didn't get this out fast enough was playing Plants Vs Zombies Garden Warfare.**

**Anyway I'm gonna try and take my time with the next chapter as I want to write Paxton perfectly.**

**Since next to Alma he's my favourite.**

**Review!**


End file.
